


Caves of the Ozarks

by Zaiya (iqoras)



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 03:37:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13449711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iqoras/pseuds/Zaiya
Summary: a myth about how the ozarkian caves of missouri came to be.





	Caves of the Ozarks

* * *

Around 9,000 BCE, this area was decorated by small, segregated tribes of people. Each was similar in a few ways and infinitely different in so many others. Among these tribes, there were two, in particular, of interest — the Southern Tribe and the Eastern Tribe. They managed to coexist, so long as they never stumbled across each other. Whenever they would cross paths, they would break into intense conflict. They were bloody enemies. 

      Two members of these tribes — one from the Southern and one from the Eastern — overcame this animosity after a chance meeting at a nearby lake. They fell in love. As with many ancient loves, theirs was forbidden. How could they meet when their people hated each other so extremely? Still, their love was great and they did all that they could to see one another. They had trouble sneaking around with nowhere to meet, but were determined to figure something out.

      The Earth saw their passion and blessed their love. The Water, too, favored the lovers and wanted to make their meet easier. So, one day, the Earth and the Water came together and made a pocket under the ground for the lovers to meet. They had formed a special cave, hollowed by magic and peace. It was a place for love and affection — no blood was to be spilled in this cave. 

      The lovers were so thankful that they promised to make the Earth and Water god-father and god-mother to their children. The Earth and Water were humbled by this and their affection for the lovers grew. As time went on and they watched the lovers grow together, they heard the lovers talk about sealing their love and getting married.  _ Finally _ , the Earth and Water thought, and they decided to make the day as special for the lovers as they could. 

      On the day that the lovers were to be wed, something went wrong. All careful plans were ruined in one vengeful moment. The two tribes had followed the lovers and discovered their sanctuary. They were furious. The Eastern Tribe shouted and cursed while the Southern Tribe wailed and lamented. The two tribes came together, but not in acceptance or love. They massacred the lovers and sullied the sacred cave ground with their blood. 

      So vast was the Earth and the Water’s grief that giant tears poured from the roof of the cave, forcing the two tribes out and carrying the lovers’ bodies to the underworld, where they would be honored and live forever in each other’s arms. The Earth and the Water’s tears did not stop, and one of the most wondrous functions about our caves today is said to come from that — Angel Showers. It’s an unusual cave phenomenon that consists of a never-ending shower of water from the solid cave ceiling.  

      The Earth and Water’s sadness was not sated so easily. They worked together to form caves all over the Ozarks, so that other forbidden lovers might have a place to meet. Missouri is known as the Cave State and this is particularly true in the Ozarks. Perhaps it’s a sign of just how desperate the Earth and Water were to remember the long lost lovers. 

      The Eastern and Southern tribes eventually found peace. They had no choice but to come together and do their best to survive, for the Earth and the Water had cursed the tribes and their animosity. As long as they had even the tiniest drop of hatred for each other, they would find the land resistant to them and the lakes and rivers unyielding. 

      Some people say that the Earth and the Water eventually forgave the two tribes, when another set of lovers sprang up. This pair of lovers was said to be almost identical to the original lovers and some even say that it was the lovers reborn. Others maintain that the Earth and the Water are still angry. Personally, I like to agree with the first option. The lovers were reborn, found the happiness and acceptance that was denied them, and that the Earth and Water have blessed us Ozarkians ever since. 


End file.
